Shower Celebrations
by beccabecalm
Summary: <html><head></head>Katniss fulfills a promise she made to Peeta after his football team wins the play-offs and offers him a celebration worthy of any hardworking quarterback. Modern AU. PWP.</html>


The roar of the crowd was deafening as the final whistle blew and it continued to grow as The Panem Academy Jets rushed towards each other and celebrated together. Katniss' eyes sought out Peeta's form as he embraced Thom before they were hounded by the rest of their teammates and surrounded by them enthusiastically. When they broke apart a long moment later she saw Peeta searching the stands until his eyes settled on her. She waved towards him with the rest of his family, a large grin on all of their faces.

He briefly looked towards each of his family members and gave them all a lively wave before his eyes once again found Katniss' and stared at her intensely. She could feel her body warming due to the way he was looking at her and she knew that he would want to be alone with her as soon as possible so they could have their own private celebration. When they had seen each other before the warm up he had flirted shamelessly and made her promise that she would reward him if he captained the team to victory in the play-offs and he was very adamant that she keep up her end of the deal.

"So what's the plan, Katniss?"

Katniss turned towards Johanna who was staring at her expectantly.

"I have no idea." Katniss replied eventually. "I think Peeta is going out to dinner with his family. So I'll probably go and hang out with Prim for a couple of hours before Delly's party."

"Oh come on." Johanna said as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and fired off a quick text. "We're all going to Madge's to raid her mom's alcohol closet before we go over there. Come with us for a while."

Katniss frowned slightly and shook her head. "I really should go and see Prim. I haven't been spending a lot of time with her lately."

Johanna nodded and offered a brief goodbye before she wandered away to find Madge. Katniss looked around the parking lot and frowned when she realised Peeta still hadn't made his way out to his parents' car. She walked back towards the school, passing the team as they made their way out into the parking lot. She scanned the crowd of them, looking for Peeta but she could not see him within the group of boys. She pulled her phone from her jeans and was surprised to see that he had sent her a text ten minutes previously.

Boy's locker room? ;)

She grinned to herself before rushing off and into the back entrance of the boy's locker room. It was silent apart from the steady beat of the water coming from the far side of the room where the large showering area resided. Katniss looked around the changing area and felt a wave of excitement course through her when she only saw Peeta's belongings remaining in a corner. After rounding the corner into the showers, Katniss took a long moment to simply watch Peeta as he lathered his hair leisurely, and she smiled at the way he was so clearly dragging his feet whilst he waited to see if she would join him.

Katniss cleared her throat loudly when he finally pulled his head out from under the stream of water and he rubbed his face quickly to clear the water from his eyes. His face instantly brightened and he flashed his teeth in a wide smile.

"Took your time." He said without conviction. "I was worried you weren't going to come and find me."

"Only just got your text…how come you're the only one in here?"

"Most guys are showering at home and going to a pre-party at Thom's. Seeing as I have to shower here and skip the party I thought I may as well have some company."

"So you just want company?" Katniss asked as she leant against the wall of the booth that Peeta was in. The warm wood pressed into her forearms as she leaned her torso partially over the separation and met Peeta's lips for a soft kiss.

"Something like that. I was just so lonely in here by myself…and no captain should have to celebrate alone."

Katniss nodded in reply and smiled when Peeta turned to fully face her, her eyes dipping briefly down his body and appreciating his naked figure. "That does make sense." She replied, a combination of the steam surrounding them and the way Peeta was staring at her making her breathless. "Where's your coach?"

Peeta laughed lowly. "I'm pretty sure he's at Thom's house with the rest of the team. But I can neither confirm nor deny that, of course. It doesn't matter anyway because he gave me the keys. Go lock the door." He said with a wink.

"Good thing you're such a boy scout, I guess." Katniss muttered as she rushed back to the door at the back of the showers and turned the lock before heading back over to Peeta's stall. "So what did you have in mind?" She asked with a smile.

"I was thinking you could get in here with me."

"I thought we agreed we would wait until we were alone properly."

"And I thought we agreed that I would be in charge…and I want you naked and in this shower with me." He said, taking a step backwards into the water again. He continued to stare at Katniss who remained motionless for a long time. When he raised his eyebrow suggestively she removed her jacket and dropped it on the bench behind her before pulling her shirt over her head.

She watched Peeta watching her and unbuttoned her jeans deliberately slowly before toeing off her shoes. After peeling the denim down her legs she pulled off her socks and moved to stand fully in front of him, resting her hands on the divisions either side of his stall. Peeta moved towards her quickly and pulled her toward him by looping his index finger into the elastic band of her panties before letting them snap back into her hip.

"Off." He said simply, moving back into the water again, adding for her to remove her bra too.

Once she was fully undressed she stepped into the hot water and enjoyed the sensation for a moment, embracing the stark contrast between the bitter winds from outside and the comforting warmth of the water pouring onto her chest. Her eyes fell closed when her head dipped under the stream and she immediately felt Peeta's arms circle her waist and his lips begin to caress the skin of her neck. She let her head fall back and he focused his attention on her collarbone for a moment before trailing his mouth down her sternum, dipping his tongue into her navel and then nipping the skin of her slightly protruding hip with his teeth.

Katniss gasped in response and moaned when he then ran his tongue down to the top of her thigh. Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him upwards so he was again forced to his feet, she smiled when she noticed that his cock was no longer lying dormant against his thigh but beginning to show signs of his arousal.

"This is supposed to be your reward." She said before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue shot into her mouth immediately and he brought his hands to cup the firm flesh of her bottom before hoisting her towards him, causing them both to awkwardly manoeuvre around each other to prevent falling over. Peeta found himself with his back pressed firmly to the wall behind him; one of Katniss' thighs cupped in his hand and raised high against his hip as she ground herself against the now straining length of his dick. He pulled his mouth away from hers, throwing his head back against the wall and letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

A wicked smile graced Katniss' lips as she noticed Peeta surrendering to the way she moved against him and she swiftly dropped to her knees in front of him, her hand gripping the base as her mouth closed around the tip of his shaft. Another strangled moan left his mouth and one of his hands closed into a fist in her hair whilst the other brushed her bangs from her forehead and caressed the curve of her jaw as she moved up and down his length, taking care to add extra suction when she neared his head.

Peeta's mind wandered to the numerous times Katniss had pleasured him like this during the course of their relationship and he could barely believe that she had gotten so advanced at pleasuring him so quickly. It was moments like this that he could truly appreciate how lucky he was to have a girlfriend who was not afraid to ask how he likes to be touched, or to inform him of how she wants to be touched by him (something which Peeta found to be incredibly arousing in its own right).

His thumb stroked her cheek gently and her sharp, grey eyes lifted to focus on his face. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips and Peeta thanked whatever higher power had been responsible for this beautiful girl offering this side of herself to him.

He was abruptly pulled back to the present when he felt the muscles in his stomach twitch strongly; and felt Katniss increase her speed up and down his cock, one of her hands moving to rub his balls as they began to tighten against him.

"Stop!" He gasped quickly. "I brought a condom in my bag…I want to…"

"We can't if we want to do it later as well." Katniss replied after removing herself from his body and resting back on her calves. "If you come back to my house there aren't any condoms there and I don't have time to..."

"I can grab a couple from my house after dinner…or I can go into the chemist and buy some on the way to yours later."

Katniss nodded and moved to her feet. "Where in your bag?" She added as she looked towards the rest of the room and checked that they were still alone.

"Front pocket." He replied, a large smile on his face. When Katniss returned a moment later he unwrapped the foil packet and sheathed his length straight away. She returned to his arms and they kissed each other furiously again for a long time. Peeta pulled his mouth away, gasping for breath before beginning to run his tongue down the long length of her neck, pausing to nibble her earlobe and earning a low moan for his efforts.

"I used to think about this all the time." He muttered against the top of her breast, "Always wanted to have you in these showers…"

"Only me?" She asked, and the question caused Peeta to pull away from her body and look up at her with a frown.

"Always you, Katniss. You know that." His hand cupped her jaw and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Used to think about you in the shower at home too, wanted to fuck you against the wall…go down on you when you're in the bath…have you ride me in the tub. I thought about all of it, it's all I could think about sometimes."

Katniss pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him softly for a long moment, deliberately keeping it chaste and allowing them both to recover and calm down. She gently pressed her tongue into his mouth when he opened up against her, moaning lowly when he sucked it between his lips. "You can fuck me against this wall." She whispered into his mouth.

Peeta moaned again before turning them around and pressing Katniss against the tiled wall that he had been leaning on only a moment ago. "Need to pick you up to do it right." He said as he ran his hands from her hips and down to cup her bottom again.

"I'll be too heavy." Katniss replied a moment later.

"Don't be stupid." He said with another frown as he easily lifted her from her feet and placed her legs around his waist, his cock rubbing along her slit and causing them both to hiss into each other's mouths. He leant his chest away from hers for a moment so he could watch as he entered her, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar pressure of her walls closing around him. It took him a moment to establish a rhythm due to the new position but Katniss soon started to move with him and eased his movements with her own.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her back was arched in an elegant bow, forcing her breasts to rub deliciously against his chest as he moved into her again and again.

"You feel so big…" Katniss said, her words turning into a moan when Peeta caught one of her nipples between his lips and ran his tongue along the puckered flesh.

"You feel so tight." He responded a moment later. "I'm close, Katniss…"

"I'm not there yet." She muttered, dropping her head to his shoulder and kissing his neck softly. "You can let go." She whispered hotly into his ear and he shuddered in response to her words, a long moan leaving his lips as he enjoyed his orgasm but continued to grind his hips against Katniss' in an attempt to at least let her get some more pleasure before he would have to leave her body again.

"I'm so sorry." He began when he withdrew a long moment later, after they had enjoyed a deep kiss with him still twitching weakly inside of her.

"Don't worry about it." Katniss said as Peeta lowered her to her feet again. "I got you too close before, that's all."

As she went to walk passed him, Peeta grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, his right hand immediately trailing to find her still throbbing sex and pressing two long fingers inside her forcefully. "I am gonna make you come." He said rather loudly before bringing their lips together again. Katniss allowed herself to get lost in the sensations he was invoking within her and began to grind her clit against the heel of hand, giving her some much needed pressure on her bundle of nerves.

"Peeta?"

Peeta's hand stilled when they heard the loud call of his father's voice but he did not withdraw his fingers from inside of her.

"Yeah?" he called back quickly.

"Are you nearly done?"

Peeta could not help the smirk that curled his lips upwards. "Yeah I think so, just a couple more minutes and I'll be there." He continued to smirk as he began to thrust his fingers again, and Katniss shot him a warning look and grabbed his moving wrist before he mouthed he won't come back here silently and she relaxed slightly, a sharp thrill of excitement shooting down her spine and making her shudder. She could feel her orgasm building and she buried her face in Peeta's neck when he brought two fingers from his other hand to circle her clit quickly.

"You missed Katniss." His dad called. "She had to go home and watch her sister."

"I know." Peeta replied, trying to keep his voice level. "She mentioned that she'd have to get off quickly after the game." He smiled when he heard Katniss chuckle quietly at his choice of words, before she gasped and clamped her mouth over the muscle in his shoulder as her orgasm began.

"You'll see her later at the party though…I'll be out by the car." His dad said before Peeta and Katniss heard the door open and close again in quick succession, signalling his exit.

"That was stupid." Katniss said suddenly, pushing him away slightly with her hands on his chest.

"You loved it." He replied with a wink, leaning past Katniss and rinsing his hands before leaving the shower and grabbing his towel, giving Katniss a moment to rinse herself off.

"That's beside the point." She replied weakly. "We could have been caught."

"I told you we wouldn't be. And besides, I was in charge, I wanted to make you come…in the future maybe I won't bother." He said with a smile, he hesitated slightly before looking away, clearly concerned that he had genuinely bothered her with his actions.

"Very funny." Katniss said as she exited the shower and grabbed one of the school supplied towels, giving it a quick sniff before frowning slightly and towelling off anyway. She looked toward Peeta who was currently fiddling with his belt, attempting to mask the fact that he was ogling her breasts as they jiggled with her movements.

"Want me to pick you up tonight?" Peeta asked once they were both redressed.

"Can do. Otherwise I'd have to get a taxi by myself."

"Be there at about ten." He replied as he grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her to stand directly in front of him. She rose on her toes and he bent forward slightly to bring their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Drop me a text when your parents' leave the parking lot, would you?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Oh yeah." He said with a chuckle. "You're going to have to avoid them…especially with your hair wet." He added, tugging on the strands affectionately.

"You'd best be off. See you later." She said, allowing him another brief kiss before he grabbed his gym bag and rushed from the room. Katniss moved back into the stall and grabbed the empty condom packet before throwing it into the trashcan Peeta had placed the condom in before covering them both with a handful of tissue paper and waiting for Peeta's text.

She still could not believe what they had just done and how risky it was. Typically Katniss would never consider herself a thrill seeker, she much preferred to conduct her life by the book through commitment and hard work; but she could not ignore the excitement that was still coursing through her veins and making her heart race. Before being with Peeta, having sex anywhere other than in her bedroom had never crossed her mind. The fact that she had let him touch her so intimately with his father only feet away was even more confusing to her.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she quickly read Peeta's text before grabbing her bag and heading out of the back entrance of the locker rooms, her mind was still racing with thoughts of just how quickly she would lose her head when Peeta was around. Her phone buzzed again in her hand and she grinned as she read over his newest text.

Can't believe we just did that! You're the most amazing person I've ever known. I love you so much and can't wait to see you tonight.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and began the short walk back to her house.

A/N - Sorry about the long delay with the next chapter of Leaky Pipes, I have got it planned out but I've been hit by a massive case of writer's block. Real life has kind of been getting in the way a little bit too but I'm hoping to start work on it again really soon.

Hope you enjoy this little piece of PWP! Sorry about the terrible title!


End file.
